


Mal

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: What happens when Amelia wants to skip breakfast and meet bad Luisi
Relationships: Luimelia - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Mal

Luisita closed the door behind her, and gave Amelia a dark mischievous look, and Amelia looked back and laughed.

Luisita raised her eyebrows and said, “Amelia. You don’t know what you asked for. Soon you won’t be laughing.”

Amelia laughed again but this time with a little twinge off nervousness. “Oh really? What will I be doing?” Amelia said as she stepped forward and flirtatiously walked her fingers up Luisita’s chest to her neck.

Luisita paused and gave Amelia a cocky look, before leaning forward to say hotly in her ear, “You will be begging me.” And as she pulled back she plucked Amelia’s hands off of her neck and said, “Now first thing. No touching me. And take off your clothes.”

Amelia's face was a mixture of shock, excitement and uncertainty but she knew she had asked for this, so she took a step back, so Luisita could watch in full view as she removed each article of clothing. Luisita watched with her eyes narrowed with desire as Amelia revealed more of her shudderingly beautiful body. Once Amelia stood fully naked, Luisita took her time to look her up and down, with possessive eyes, taking in the perfect round slope of her breasts, the rise of her hips, the lean slant of her calves. She considered her course of action and settled upon a strategy.

Amelia obediently stood before her, a growing ache in the center of her body the longer Luisita considered her. Finally, quietly but with her tongue clipping every consonant, Luisa demanded, "Lay down on the bed. Your legs closed. Your arms by your side." Amelia did as she was told, but she refused to drop her gaze from Luisita's face, to show she would not shrink back.

Once on the bed, Luisa stood firm and gazed at Amelia a few more moments. She forced herself to give every appearance that she was in control, despite that inwardly she simply wanted to strip off her own clothes, and make love to Amelia passionately In the same way she always did. 

She took small resolute steps toward the foot of the bed, licking her lips as she approached, and continued gazing with almost predatory ardor. Her eyes still locked on Amelia's naked form, she slipped off her shoes and decisvely crawled up the bed, her hands and knees carefully placed on either side of Amelia's body and stopped when she reached Amelia's chest.

She looked up at Amelia, smiling sexily and with playful sternness, "now remember, no touching." Carefully to keep every other part of her body from touching Amelia, she stooped her head and just barely swiped Amelia's left nipple with the tip of her tongue. Amelia immediately took a sudden sharp intake of breath, and her body rose up and shook as if she had been given an electric shock. 

Luisita chuckled and looked up at Amelia, who laughed back with consternation. Luisita did it again on the other nipple, with the same results. She went back and forth, one after the other, with the same reaction from Amelia each time. With each progression, Amelia's gasps became more impatient. Just when it sounded like Amelia couldn't take it anymore, Luisita relaxed her tongue as much as she could and with softened lips, took a nipple in her mouth just barely sucking it in. She gave each nipple such attention, gently alternating between each. Amelia expressions changed from sharp gasps to low groans. Luisita could do this to her forever, it filled her with so much pleasure down to her bones. 

Luisita knew what this was doing to Amelia, and the mere knowledge of it turned up her own desire. Her own sex ached and twinged, she had to continue to practice much self-control to not let her whole body lower onto Amelia and ride the waves of this together. 

When Amelia appeared to be at the peak of her pleasure, Luisita suddenly stopped and sat back on her knees. Amelia whined in protest, until she saw Luisita's face, which held a promise of what came next. 

“Spread your legs,” Luisita said with calm confidence. 

Amelia immediately obeyed. Her clit pulsed intensely and she eagerly awaited the relief of Luisita’s fingers on her. But when Luisi sat between her legs, careful not to touch any other part of Amelia, her beautiful fingers only touched Amelia’s lips and opening, spreading the wetness up the length of her fingers. Amelia groaned and whined simultaneously. Admittedly, it still felt delicious, but she longed for release. But quickly she knew she wouldn’t be getting any time soon, because Luisita plunged her fingers inside. Amelia cried out yet again, and continued with each thrust. Luisita curled her fingers forward before pulling away and thrusting back in. Luisi kept this up, changing rhythm and patterns, to play Amelia like an instrument, to make her sing with her cries. Amelia fisted at the sheets and her feet moved up and down, pulling the blankets off of the bed. 

Luisi knew that like her, it was difficult for Amelia to orgasm just from penetration. She knew that the act only built up the desperate need for her clit to be touched and sucked. She knew this was torture for her lover. But Amelia sad she wanted to see her be bad. And Luisi had one more step in her torture to take. And just as quickly she plunged her fingers in, she pulled them all the way out, and stepped off the bed. 

It took a moment for Amelia to realize what had happened. Breathing heavily and with a dazed expression, she looked up to find Luisita undressing. She didn’t move with any haste, but she wasn’t taking her time either. Amelia gazed questioningly at Luisi, who only smiled back and bit her lip. 

Once naked, Luisita climb back on to bed, and yet again Amelia eagerly anticipated what was coming. Luisi straddled Amelia’s hips, and Amelia could feel her hot sex against her lower belly. Luisita picked up Amelia’s right hand, and took two fingers in her mouth and wet them sensuously with her tongue. The landscape of her body denied of her lover’s touch, made this simple act send an electric current through Amelia’s body. Taking the fingers out of her mouth, Luisi guided Amelia’s hand down to her own sex and pushed the fingers inside her. Luisi began to rock on the fingers, as Amelia followed her lead, stroking her inside. 

Amelia was hypnotized by the beauty of her lover, the quiet gasps, the guttural groans, the rise and fall of breasts that follow the wave of her body. She was so lost in the sight, that she almost forgot the painful ache between her own legs. But she was immediately reminded, when she watched Luisita begin to stroke her own clit, while riding Amelia’s fingers. Such an image she had never seen before. Luisa had never been so bold. She was both enthralled, intensely turned on and envious of the pleasure Luisa was clearly receiving from the two of them working together. 

Luisa for her part, began to understand that it would not take long for her to climax. Her ministrations on Amelia stoked her fire to a hot flame. And somehow this act of self-power and control, and exposure as well, sitting above Amelia like this, taking her own orgasm under her own control was an immense turn on. Her other hand ran up her breasts and neck, and through her hair, as she felt herself climbing to the peak. Her eyes closed tight and she bit her lip hard, as her body began to shudder and wave after wave coursed through her as Amelia looked on in quiet awe. 

As Luisi came down, and slowly opened her eyes, she smiled and giggled bashfully at Amelia watching her. Amelia raised her eyebrows, bit her lip and shook her head and she smiled in return. 

Luisa pulled Amelia’s hand away, and very slowly lowered herself down, balancing on her hands above Amelia’s shoulders, her lips just above Amelia’s and again careful not to touch her. She motioned with her lips as if she was about to capture Amelia’s but did let them touch. She repeated this gesture again and again, and kept herself out of reach every time Amelia tried to kiss her.

“Luisita!” Amelia finally said with impatience. 

Luisita laughed arrogantly again, “Is there something you want Amelia?” ‘

Through a smile but gritted teeth Amelia replied, “Kiss me! Touch me!”

Luisa laughed softly again and said with mock misunderstanding, “What is it that you want?”

“Luisita! Please!!”

“That’s my girl,” Luisa said in a deep whisper, and without hesitation kissed Amelia with intense passion. 

There had been many times in their relationship, where their kisses sent Amelia flying. But this time it was to the moon. And Luisita did not waste any time. She wrapped her body around Amelia’s, the contact and warmth of their skin together felt like rain on parched ground. Her hand immediately went to Amelia’s clit, and barely giving Amelia a moment to inhale with shock at the feel of her fingers on her, she continued kissing her with abandon, plunging her tongue deep into Amelia’s mouth, as she circled Amelia’s clit. Amelia clung onto her so tightly, her fingers dug deep in Luisa’s skin. Unsurpringly, Amelia orgasmed within moments, with such ferocity and noise, that Luisita had to cover her mouth with her hand. 

Amelia took a long time to catch her breath, as Luisa peppered her face and neck with kisses. 

When Amelia finally seemed to come back into reality, Luisa smiled at her and said flirtatiously, “So, you wanted to see me bad? Do you take that back?“ Amelia pulled her into her arms, considering for a moment before saying, “Mmmm, no. Only next it will be your turn to see bad Amelia.” And in that moment, Amelia already started making her plan.


End file.
